


Вам сообщение

by Marlek



Category: Gintama
Genre: Alternate Universe - Science Fiction, Attempt at Humor, Don't copy to another site, Drama & Romance, Easter Eggs, Flashbacks, Happy Ending, M/M, Science Fiction
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:55:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26302270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marlek/pseuds/Marlek
Summary: Взрыв, звёзды, сомнительный Стэнли Кубрик.
Relationships: Sakamoto Tatsuma/Sakata Gintoki
Kudos: 12
Collections: Edo Fights 2020





	Вам сообщение

**Author's Note:**

> [](https://www.diary.ru/~gintama-comm/?tag=4679854)  
>   
> 

**[начало записи]**

Привет, Гинтоки, это я. Аха-ха.

Знаешь, когда отправляешься в космос в первый раз, прощаешься со всеми — родными и друзьями, с хозяйкой лапшичной, с продавщицей табака на углу, со старухой в баре. С теми столбами, что помогали пережить головокружение после попойки, с каждой собакой и призраками из прошлого, с морем и небом — таким, голубым — над головой. Со всеми, с кем был и есть.

Потому что боишься. Шутка ли — почти восемь километров в секунду, чтобы оторваться от Земли. Восемь, представь? Как от твоего дома до центра, если пешком — полтора часа, а тут — за мгновение. А потом чуть больше одиннадцати — и ты уже не просто рожденный взмыть в стратосферу, а на равных по орбите с Землей. Хотя на самом деле, такой же раб Солнца, как и весь мусор, привязанный к ней силой гравитации. И только межпространственные двигатели сделают тебя свободным — хотя бы на несколько минут, во время прыжка. Но тогда желудок в горле, в ушах стучит кровь, а кости горят, будто тебе под сотню — в общем, то ещё ощущение, не до смакования свободы. Знаю-знаю, скучная математика. Астроматематика, на самом деле, но я думаю, ты бы сказал именно так.

Но знаешь, космос и вправду расширяет горизонты, делает тебя... прежде всего одиноким, да. Ведь звезды только на небе складываются в созвездия, а на деле так же далеки друг от друга, как Эдо от Нью-Йорка. Дальше, конечно… Пафос, Тацума, давай без пафоса, да? И без цифр. Аха-ха. Но про одиночество правда. Может, есть нано-крупица истины в старой поговорке — мы всегда берем в путешествие себя. Или, всё же, отсутствие себя. Это уже понимаешь раз на десятый. Ты уже не прощаешься и не боишься. Говоришь — скоро буду, пара прыжков и тысяча-другая миллионов парсек в обе стороны, что привезти и, конечно же, — до встречи. Ты привыкаешь уходить, убираешь себя из уравнения непостоянных, потому что рутина, работа, всё как всегда.

И никогда, с самого начала даже не рассматриваешь вариант того, что константа, доказавшая свою незыблемость больше пяти миллиардов лет подряд, вдруг обернётся неучтенным нулем. Я никогда не любил математику. Астроматематику тоже. Гинтоки, знаешь?

**[конец записи]**

— Вижу пробоину, — голос Муцу в шлеме почти не узнать. — Это уже пятая за сегодня.

Они выходят в космос. Конечно, они выходят. В неповоротливых скафандрах, с защитными пластинами чернее ночи, и плывут в невесомости как в желе. Сакамото это нравится, а Муцу ругается сквозь зубы, потому что хочет двигаться быстрей, а не со скоростью улитки поперёк асфальтной магистрали — бесконечно далеко и страшно, но надо. Тацума всё бы отдал, чтобы быть сейчас улиткой — на раскалённом шершавом покрытии дороги, прижатый к земле силой тяготения.

Ремонт движется медленно — нет деталей, плохо со схемами, бортовой компьютер постоянно снимает расшифровку и уходит в перезагрузку. Тацума силится вспомнить, не смотрел ли он Кубрика в последнее время, но память и у него сейчас как решето — последствия сотрясения мозга. Хорошо хоть, на корабле всегда было достаточно противорвотных препаратов и чипсов. Дурацкий недуг, но Тацума только один раз блевал в скафандре и больше повторять не хотел.

— Проверь, — говорит Муцу, заканчивая сварку.

Тацума распыляет поверх шва специальный спрей. Он не мёрзнет, липнет к металлу, но при малейшем контакте с кислородом вступает в реакцию, видимую невооруженным глазом. Шов держится. Тацума проверяет ещё раз — привычка. В космосе или проверяешь по два раза, или становишься вечным спутником какого-то солнца. Или его пережаренной едой.

— Кислорода ещё на один раз, — говорит Муцу, сверяясь с датчиками баллонов. Проверить и перепроверить, держать связь. Они передвигаются дальше, страхуя друг друга.

Последний шов даётся тяжело — под неудобным углом, пробоина с рваными краями. Ноги кажутся ватными кукурузными палочками, которые ты тягаешь за собой, передвигаясь параллельно корпусу корабля. От таблеток клонит то в сон, то хочется болтать без умолку. Нельзя — кислород расходуется сильней во время речи, смеха, тяжёлой физической активности.

— Идёшь первый, — настаивает Муцу, несмотря на его желания до конца оставаться джентльменом и пропустить девушку вперёд. Пихает его ногой в приблизительно пятую точку, и Тацума отнюдь не грациозно вплывает в шлюз, а сама Муцу в противовес отлетает на несколько метров, но останавливается — страховочный трос, спаситель астронавтов, тебе поём мы оды. Муцу весит меньше, и по инерции её относит не очень далеко, особенно когда Тацума цепляется за поручни, вмонтированные на всех поверхностях корабля.

Казавшийся громоздким, тяжелым и неудобным в космосе костюм астронавта при выставленной даже на минимальное значение гравитации трюма корабля делает его совсем уж неподъемным. Муцу помогает снять шлем, отвинчивает рукавицы и отстёгивает закреплённый карабином страховочный трос. Тацума хочет попросить у неё прощения за то, что внутри оказалась сауна и он весь пропах потом, но сил нет ни на что.

— Давай, здоровяк, шевели задницей, — устало шутит она, и Тацума хочет предложить ей выйти за него замуж, но лишь с трудом моргает, пытаясь сфокусироваться и толкнуть себя к выходу в коридор.

— Маску не забудь.

А он ведь забыл.

Корабль в плохом состоянии — внешние и внутренние пробоины, проблемы с электрикой, изолированные отсеки перемежаются с ещё работающими. Часть экипажа в искусственной коме, часть в лазарете, где поддерживается самая высокая гравитация — почти четверть g. Иначе с кровотечениями они потеряют ещё больше людей. Тацума выходит за борт не потому что ему хочется повторить увлекательный опыт задохнуться от собственной блевотины в космическом костюме. Просто они с Муцу единственные обитатели Кайентая с целыми конечностями, способные выполнять внешний ремонт.

Хотя Муцу и пострадала сильней всех, защищая его, Тацуму, во время взрыва.

***

— Эй, придурок, проспишь вылет, — бурчит Гинтоки ему в подмышку.

Солнце слепит сквозь тонкие шторы, даром что совсем уж карлик по меркам Вселенной. Ещё и жёлтый. Тацума прикрывает глаза рукой и потягивается — тело отзывается истомой, хотя поспать вышло часа три.

— Без капитана не улетят, — говорит он в потолок, даже не предпринимая попытки встать. Прослеживает пальцами впадинку между дельтовидной и мышцей бицепса, и Гинтоки в ответ слегка напрягает мускулы. Тацума трогает его всего, обхватив ладонью. Пальцы не смыкаются, мышцы перекатываются, и это так горячо — чувствовать эту твёрдость, эту незатейливую демонстрацию силы, для него, просто потому что почему бы и нет?

— В прошлый раз улетели же.

В давних отношениях есть много плюсов — ты знаешь чужие слабости в мельчайших, можно сказать, в нано-подробностях. Особенно если они так похожи на твои.

Волосы Гинтоки вьются сильнее, если их наматывать на пальцы. Тот злится, ругается и брыкается, и в ответ сам крутит гнёзда на голове Тацумы, пока тот лижет, сосёт и забирает в рот целиком его член.

Вылет он пропускает, Муцу покидает Землю без угрызений совести. Приходится брать на прокат частный гоночный космолёт, чтобы перехватить Кайентай на Луне, где груженные флоты делают дополнительный виток перед прыжками в дальние концы космоса.

Тацума не говорит, сколько нулей в его счёте за космолёт ни Гинтоки, ни тем более Муцу.

***

— Генератор пока стабилен, делаем все возможное, чтобы так и оставалось, босс, — Нигоно, которого они отправили на два года учиться в систему Тарнида, механик от бога. От каждого бога, если так подумать, ему досталась и удача — перелом обеих ног и сильный вывих плеча, но это не мешает ему копаться в бортовом компьютере, держа стилус или отвёртку в зубах, а двумя пальцами страхуя себя в полу невесомости.

Тацума сжимает его здоровое плечо в знак благодарности — кивать болит голова, а говорить в маске трудно.

— А что с кислородом? — осторожно проплывает между койками Муцу. Миссис Патаки улыбается ей одними глазами — перелом челюсти и внутренние ушибы, она почти всегда на седативных.

— Генерируем, — лилипут Говард, единственный аманто на корабле помимо Муцу, почти не пострадал, но был калекой без ног и до взрыва. Он делает всё четырьмя руками-щупальцами и иногда похож на маленького Ктулху, за что и получил от Тацумы своё имя. И потому что его родное — та ещё задачка для речевого аппарата землян. — Ядро рассчитано на любые повреждения кроме прямого термоядерного разряда, так что здесь проблем нет. Но вот целых ёмкостей немного, лучше чинить обшивку.

Чем они и занимаются уже третьи сутки с перерывами на заправку и небольшой отдых.

— А как дела на «Райвенкло»?

— Хуже, но у них меньше пострадавших. Ну, из тех кто выжил изначально.

Изначально — от взрыва на Земле. Миниатюрная сверхновая с близкого расстояния. Десятки кораблей на орбите разлетелись в пыль, сотни пострадали от обломков расколовшейся Луны. Пять из двенадцати кораблей Кайентай, находившихся на подлёте, погибли на месте, три в первый же час — утечка кислорода и травмы основного экипажа. Тацума глубоко вдыхает через нос, и датчик на баллоне маски тут же пищит о десяти оставшихся процентах. Говард молча протягивает ему запасной.

В заклеенные ваккумным скотчем иллюминаторы Земли не видно — только относительно угадываемый шар из пыли и обломков.

**[начало записи]**

Привет, Гинтоки, это снова я. Аха-ха.

Знаешь, не первый раз записываю тебе звуковые сообщения, но если бы отослал предыдущее, то оно достигло Земли только лет через триста так. Триста тысяч, аха-ха. Смешно, честно слово. Космолёты понастроили, Терминал этот, перевалочную базу на Луне для больших кораблей без посадки в атмосферу, все дела. А с почтой как была беда, так и сейчас плохо. Хочешь что-то отослать — надо извернуться. Лепить платный трекер за дополнительную оплату, отсылать через частные конторы, ещё лучше с личным почтальоном, за сорок два года до того самого Нового Года. Ну, ты сам знаешь. Помнишь ту посылку от Зуры перед разделением в Ясо? Полгода сидели на дне, потом три месяца боевых действий, и тут на день мальчиков приходят эти посылки «С Новым годом» и тёплые носки? Май жаркий как пекло, а у нас у всех шерстяные носки с оленями?

Аха-ха.

Знаешь, я до сих пор покупаю себе на зиму похожие. Надо будет и тебе купить, и малышне твоей. Там холодно, наверное, в Эдо. На календаре десятое января, а сверху до сих пор не видно даже очертания. Ну, с нашего относительного сверху. Меня всё ещё тошнит, но наш док говорит, при сотрясении так может быть ещё месяца два, а Муцу повторяет за тобой, не иначе — нечему там сотрясаться, нечего отлынивать от работы.

Я работаю, Гинтоки, знаешь? Я...

**[конец записи]**

— Проверь, — говорит Муцу.

Конечно, они снова выходят в космос. С каждым разом легче засовывать ватные палочки ног в костюм гусеницы-переростка, а контур корабля снаружи изучен как линии жизни на руке. Пробоин всё меньше снаружи, для больших они вытаскивают внутренние переборки из отсеков, не подлежащих восстановлению, и закрепляют прямо так, поверх первого шва накладывая железную сетку-кружево и приваривая уже её — узор при нагревании расплавляется и делает шов прочнее. Нигоно видел такие во время учёбы, и заставил Муцу купить десятиметровый рулон, который бесполезно мотался по багажному отсеку несколько лет. Пригодился. Раньше они всегда ремонтировались или на Луне, где было дешевле, чем на Земле, или по необходимости на других планетах. Часто пересаживали людей из одного потерпевшего корабля на другие, и буксиром доходили до ближайшей верфи. Однажды пришлось бросить два корабля из пострадавших шести — не хватило бы топлива для всех. Но никогда всё не было так печально.

— Движение в квадрате тридцать три, — миссис Патаки с трудом, но восстанавливает артикуляцию. Автодок — первая вещь, которую они ремонтируют, когда удаётся залатать половину корпуса и включить генератор энергии и расщепление кислорода в нормальном, а не аварийном, режиме.

— Зеркало приготовить, держать нас в курсе, — говорит Муцу, двигаясь дальше. После починки — относительной — флагмана они принялись за другие корабли. «Слизерин» и «Гриффиндор» пришлось разобрать по кусочкам и буквально сшить заново, и получившийся результат не годился ни для полётов, ни для посадки, но служил прекрасным госпиталем с максимальным показателем гравитации из всего флота. Половина g в консервной банке — магия какая-то, не иначе, помогла им провернуть всё это меньше чем за месяц.

— Зеркало развернули, — докладывает миссис Патаки, и они все ждут, вслушиваясь в помехи близкой связи — единственной доступной после повреждения всех антенн и передатчиков.

— Как ЭМИ, только все схемы прожарило, — Линн, их радиотехник, пожала плечами, когда перебрала рубки всех оставшихся кораблей. И когда похоронила мужа, выйдя из недельной комы. — Связи нет никакой, усилить внутреннюю не получится, другие частоты.

Тацума знает, он смотрел лекции профессора Дуку на ситхотюбе, когда они летали в имперскую часть Вселенной. Все хотелось вернуться туда и пойти на курсы пилотов, поднять квалификацию. Но больших заказов туда было мало, а просто так Муцу пока отказывалась лететь — и была права, конечно. Тацума неплохо управлял космолётами, но никогда не был против узнать что-то новое. Всему своё время — он верил, что однажды туда вернётся.

Они обрабатывают большую дыру в камбузе «Когтеврана» и уже снимают скафандры в трюме, когда после небольших сообщений о ходе операции миссис Патаки, наконец, говорит:

— Прошли мимо, удаляются.

Это третий корабль за минувший месяц. Земной, амантовский — неизвестно, видимость из-за пыли плохая, с техникой всё не так просто, в приоритете жизненно необходимые функции кораблей. Но зеркало они построили сразу же после первого корабля, попытавшегося добраться к Земле. И завернувшего уже на подлёте к орбите Урана — наверняка после скана системы. Это убивало всю надежду. Куча мусора всё ещё сохраняла форму шара, но что было внутри — неизвестно.

***

— Зовите меня ХАЛ, — сказал бортовой компьютер на второй месяц и десятый прошедший мимо корабль.

— Засунь себе своё имя в выхлопную трубу, железка, — говорит Муцу и хрустит костяшками.

— Я технически не железный, а титано-литиевый, — говорит бортовой компьютер, добавив, однако, в голос заискивающие нотки.

— Хоть девять тысяч раз титановый, я не в настроении, — предупреждает Муцу, и ХАЛ уходит в перезагрузку.

— Твою ж! — ругается Тацума и по привычке смеётся.

За что привычно же получает грушей в лицо. Муцу тоже улыбается. По графику им скоро выходить за борт и добавлять новые амальгамные пластины в зеркало. Почти все члены экипажа уже в строю, работа кипит, теперь они выходят командой по пять человек минимум. Из мусора вокруг вылавливаются дополнительные материалы, выходит поставить защитный экран от мелкой крошки, которая продолжается расширятся по всей системе. Благо, генераторы у них на ядерном синтезе и их хватит на несколько тысяч лет.

Но пока не удаётся восстановить ни связь, ни двигатели — ни один из подпространственных.

— Пять минут до смены вахты, — говорит, перезагрузившись, ХАЛ. Муцу бьёт по приборной доске, и имя сменяется на ХАЛ-9000.

Тацума вновь смеётся и кидает грушу назад. Они пьют жуткий кофе, делят одну грушу на двоих. Генератор еды шалит, подражая бортовому компьютеру, но пока не травит их, что уже хорошо. Проходит четыре месяца, а кажется — уже целая жизнь.

**[начало записи]**

Привет, Гинтоки, это опять и снова я. Аха-ха.

Знаешь, у меня кончаются таблетки от тошноты, но Говард сказал, что попробует заставить генератор еды давать действующие компоненты и наделает мне их вручную. Автодок теперь тоже в сговоре с бортовым компьютером, но генератор еды ещё можно обмануть. А автодок в последний раз вколол мне... ну, помнишь мы как-то попробовали табак Шинске, смешной такой? И название смешное, и последствия... В общем, подействовало не сразу в этот раз, я тогда был в отсеке с пониженной гравитацией, и от смеха меня мотало туда-сюда, я всё никак магнитными ботинками не мог зацепиться, аха-ха. Муцу спала, Нигоно попытался меня поймать, я случайно оттолкнул его, и мы начали летать туда-сюда вдвоём, как звёзды в двойной системе — ни разу не столкнувшись, но по орбитам друг друга. Потом нас нашёл Говард, и он уже был нашей планетой. Он маленький, помнишь? А мы с Нигоно две дылды, и вот страшно его было раздавить, так что мы вертелись, как могли, смешно было, как тогда, аха-ха.

Теперь вся команда притворяется, что их укачивает, идёт к автодоку, а потом — в тот отсек на квихахач — придумали и игру, и название ей. С других кораблей тоже просятся — у нас самый большой целый отсек. Муцу сначала запрещала, а теперь почётный судья, придумывает со всеми правила. Даже улыбается иногда, особенно когда кто лбами всё же сталкивается и выбывает из игры — самое первое правило, Говард на нём настоял. Да-да, мы придурки, можешь не говорить.

...я скучаю, Гинтоки, знаешь?

**[конец записи]**

— Это опасно для вашей жизни, — говорит ХАЛ-9000. — Я вынужден включить протоколы безопасности.

— Да пусть идут, — говорит Нимбус-2000, бортовой компьютер «Гриффиндора» и «Слизерина». — Год уже сидят, ни туда, ни сюда. Движение — жизнь!

— Рассчитываю траекторию для падения, — говорит Т-3000, бортовой компьютер «Сары».

— Не падения, а приземления, — настаивает Нигоно по общей связи, проверяя совместную орбиту и держа в зубах стилус — так и работает до сих пор, хотя рука давно восстановилась.

— Когда это они все переименовались-то? — причитает миссис Матаки, сестра миссис Патаки, и Тацума как никогда с ней согласен — странно это всё, особенно повальная любовь к нуменорологии всех ИИ.

Но они должны попытаться. Впервые за целый год в облаке пыли виден просвет — чёткие, ровные очертания, голубой и белый, присутствует плотная и хмурая, но нормальная атмосфера.

— Я всё время над датчиком работал, — извиняется Линн, но Тацума останавливает её.

— Понимаю, мы на тормоза никогда не рассчитывали, поэтому можно взять и один корабль.

Он хочет лететь один — дать кораблю толчок, отключить двигатель на подлёте, выйти на орбиту, сманиврировать на витковое падение. Муцу ему на это говорит:

— Не дури, мы с тобой.

И вот их летит уже небольшая команда. Пять треугольных зеркал привлекающе болтаются на орбитах Юпитера и Нептуна, и шансов быть замеченными ещё больше, чем когда-либо. Нужно всего лишь подождать ещё немного. Время есть.

У них, но что для тех, кто там, внизу?

***

— Полетим со мной? — говорит Тацума, глядя вверх.

— Отстань, сколько раз говорил уже, — Гинтоки пинает его в бок, вставая.

Он спрашивает каждый раз. Каждый. Запрос на посадку, налоги на влёт, вопрос. Тацума настырный. Они часто из-за этого ругаются, Тацума давно понимает и принимает ответ, но не может не спросить. Разве что рот себе зашить.

— Там красиво.

— И пить сакэ из резиновой груши? — В ванной включается вода. — Нет уж.

Тацума пялится в окно ещё какое-то время и идёт в душ. Обнимает Гинтоки со спины, целует в шею, за ухом. Ему сегодня улетать, и всё как обычно — он опоздает, Муцу будет ругаться, нули в счёте за космолёт выйдут астрономические.

— Возвращайся только, ладно? — говорит Гинтоки, наклонив голову в сторону и направив его руку, чтобы обхватить свой член.

Он опаздывает.

**[начало записи]**

Привет, Гинтоки, это... Аха-ха.

Я лечу домой. Подожди меня, ладно? Как обычно, знаешь?

**[конец записи]**

Солнца снизу не видно — облака закрывают всё небо, дышать трудно и ноги не слушаются сразу — неполная гравитация долгое время, обычное дело. Линия горизонта прямая — ни горки, ни возвышенности, хотя пыль не даёт разглядеть что-то далеко.

— Эй, у вас же есть оружие? — Нигоно показывает в сторону, откуда приближаются две фигуры, закутанные в балахоны с ног до головы.

Муцу многозначительно похрустывает кулаками и снимает шляпу.

— Вы как первый раз встречаете аборигенов.

— Аха-ха, — говорит Тацума и его тошнит — прямо под ноги подошедших.

— О, органика, — занудно говорит знакомый голос.

— Зура?

— Не Зура, а Главный зоолог Зура! Вернее, Кацура.

Муцу не расслабляется, с подозрением разглядывая пустошь за их спинами. Тацума вытирает рот и выпрямляется. Вторая фигура стягивает с головы накидку.

— У вас там пищевой генератор сакэ делает? — спрашивает Гинтоки.

— Да, но ИИ всех кораблей организовали кружок от скуки и иногда подговаривают генераторы на водку.

— Тоже сойдёт, — улыбается Гинтоки. — Полечу с тобой.

Тацума в ответ улыбается как дурак минуты три, донельзя довольный собой. Пока Нингоно не говорит:

— Только у нас шаттла нет. Пока нас не заметят, вряд ли заберут.

— Вот блин, — говорит Зура, Гинтоки, подошедшие китайская девчонка и парень в очках, робот, утка и другие знакомые и не очень. Не все — но многие.

Под шумок приветствий и вопросов Тацума отходит в сторону.

— Гинтоки, знаешь...

— Да знаю я! Мы передатчик откапали, все твои сообщения за последние десять лет — всё как раз дошло. Только и слушал. Телека же нет.

— Аха-ха.

Что тут ещё скажешь? У Гинтоки волосы отросли до плеч, сантиметров на пятнадцать точно, но всё так же вьются, как единственная константа в жизни Тацумы.

— А? — спрашивает Гинтоки, глядя на его губы.

— Ничего, — говорит Тацума.

Кажется, ему начинает нравится математика. Может, даже и астроматематика.


End file.
